Things Better Left Unknown
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: What would happen if Charlie found out how Edward stays with Bella at night? This is what I think would happen. VERY far fetched and OCC. My first finished story so dont put a hating on it.
1. that night

**I do not own Twilight or the characters in my story I just thank Stephanie Meyer for making a great book series.**

Edward POV

I lay next to Bella on her bed we were intertwined as usual and I was trying to get her to sleep. Bella can be so stubborn but at least I was getting what I wanted. It was three days until our wedding and we were both pretty happy. Cant say the same for Charlie though.

Charlie had been against me since we came back from Italy and did _not_ like it when Bella and I told him we were getting married. I wonder what would happen if he ever found out that I stay with Bella all night in her room. I shudder at the thought.

At that moment Bella pulled herself up and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back remembering to be careful with her. I knotted my hands into her hair and she did the same to my hair. As always Bella tried to get more out of me than usual. I sighed at her attempt and started to pull away. "Bella……" I whispered trying to tell her enough was enough, I think she got the idea. She also sighed and fell back onto my chest where I stroked her hair.

I don't know why but I had a strange feeling about tonight. Alice had warned me not to go if I did intend to marry Bella. She had blocked her head so I couldn't see why. that's why I came anyway. I couldn't stay away from Bella for long either so that will be my fallback excuse if I get in trouble.

Just then Bella pulled me into another kiss but this time she didn't take it too far. Well she hadn't yet so I let the kiss commence. she wound her fingers into my tousled bronze hair as she usually did. I don't think anything would ruin this moment for either of us. Bella started gasping for breath as her heart raced. I gasped for breath too. Even though I didn't need the air I was pulling in it felt wrong not to breathe.

Charlie POV

Bella was in a rush to get to bed tonight. I thought to myself she is never that early, and she never makes me go to bed this early was she trying to sneak out? Was the plan get to bed and ready so she could sneak out when I was asleep? Would she be out with her so called fiancé. I hate that Cullen kid. After what he did to her how can she even speak to him?

I'm glad I recorded my snoring for emergencies. If she was getting ready then she would stop as soon as she heard me so if I wanted to get her then I had to be sneaky. I think ill put my gun belt on just in case. I don't know what to expect. I pressed the play button on the recorder I'd used and the sound of my snoring filled the room. Do I really snore that loud? I thought to myself but I couldn't focus on that right now.

I tiptoed to Bella's room not knowing what to expect. It was quiet in there I couldn't hear anything. Then I heard Bella gasping for breath. She had someone with her in there. But who? What was she doing in there? I was curious so I waited soon someone sighed and the gasping slowed down. "thanks for not pulling away, Edward" I only just heard Bella's voice and I wish I hadn't. she had Edward Cullen it there with her I knew it. "I'm dead." he muttered for some reason. Too right he was. why was he in my daughters room doing who knows what?

I decided I was going to burst in. so I got hold of the doorknob and almost yanked the door off its hinges I yanked so hard. I gasped in horror, surprise and anger. For there lying next to my daughter in her bed -with no top on- was that vial man, her fiancé, Edward Cullen. I was going to kill him I had a gun and I was prepared to use it. "what are you doing there you-you…" I wasn't even going to finish.

Only Bella gasped _he _must have known I was there. I was so angry now I could kill him, I would kill him. I reached for the gun in my pocket "no Charlie you don't want to do that." Edward had his hands up and was shaking his head. How dare he talk to me like that! "Dad no!" Of course Bella would wine he was her fiancé. I didn't care I pulled out the gun and aimed for him.

Edward POV

He was going to shoot me. Now I see what Alice meant by trouble. It's a good thing I'm bullet-proof. But Charlie didn't know that and I would've liked to keep it that way thank you. He aimed at me "no Charlie you don't want to do that." I said putting my hands up and shaking my head. He didn't listen to me, a wasted attempt i thought. But he did put a disgusted look on his face and thought: _How dare he talk to me like that! _Bella was practically In hysterics. I knew she didn't want her dad to find out about this.

"Dad no!" Bella sobbed. I could read his mind and he didn't care. He just pulled out a gun and aimed for me. This sent Bella sobbing harder. "Bullet-proof. Remember?" I whispered into her ear low enough that Charlie couldn't hear. She nodded but kept sobbing I couldn't stop her when she started sobbing.

Just then Charlie pulled the trigger sending a speeding bullet my way. I pushed Bella out of the way and took the bullet straight in the chest were my heart was supposed to be. Good shot, Charlie. I thought. But now I had to deal with the fact that he was going to find out I wouldn't die, that I couldn't die. that would upset Bella very much.

I sat there staring at Charlie now. He stared too with thoughts like _why isn't he dead?_ running thought his head. The next thing I knew Bella had her arms around me. She was still sobbing so I felt the need to comfort her

"Edward……" she sobbed into my chest.  
"It's okay Bella, love."  
"no its not!" I forgot Charlie was standing there he growled the words at me. Bella looked up wit tears streaming from her face. "Why n-not dad?" she said between sobs before turning back to me and once again pressing her face into my rock hard chest. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead trying to calm her down. It wasn't working though.

Bella POV

I knew there was nothing to worry about. But even with Edwards comforting words and kisses I couldn't stop sobbing. Charlie knew Edward was bullet-proof now and that would mean he would get suspicious about Edward.

At that moment Charlie stomped over to us and took my wrist he pulled me away from Edward and out the door into his room. I didn't want to think of what he thought we were doing. _I wish_ I thought to myself knowing how he would have jumped to conclusions if it wasn't for Edwards stupid rules that would probably have been what we would be doing.

"Bella how could you? You aren't even married to this… man and you have him in your room doing who knows what!" he shouted  
"I wish…" I muttered under my breath. I heard Edward sigh in my room I knew he could hear us. His super hearing probably made it sound like we were next to him.  
"I cant believe you Bella! You-your grounded!"  
"For what?" I asked between sobs. I was starting to get angry at Charlie for trying to act like a parent. He never did. Plus I was a legal adult now so he couldn't boss me around as much. Charlie's face turned a shade of purple than red he looked like he was going to explode "get _him_ out" he said between gritted teeth I knew he was very angry by now. This is why I hadn't told him.

I knew Edward would be gone anyway but I walked into my room obediently. He was gone but he'd left a note on my bed. It was addressed to _the soon to be Mrs. Cullen_ I flipped it open and started to read it  
_Bella,  
__I'm sorry for your father finding out. Alice warned me something bad was going to happen tonight. I didn't listen to her and for that I am sorry. If I had listened and not given in to my selfishness that told me to come and see you none of this would have happened.  
__I should've been more careful, Bella. I should have read Charlie's thoughts but because he was always asleep I didn't see the point. Well, come and see me tomorrow at my house if Alice and Esme don't stop my existence by then.  
__It looks like I'm going to be band from your house while you're there but I cant be banned after we are married. Call me when you get chance, love, I'll be waiting for you call.  
__See you soon, Bella.  
__I love you.  
__Signed Edward_.

The note brought tears to my eyes. Not only did Edward blame himself but he had to go home to Alice and Esme. Who both knew what had happened by know thanks to Alice. I think he had it the worse though. I could work my way around Charlie. Speaking of Charlie guess who just stormed into my room?

Charlie POV

Bella held a tiny note in her hand.I Snatched it off her to read. I skim read it before Bella pulled it out of my hands. He was damn right he wasn't coming in my house ever again! But what did it mean about reading my thoughts and how I was always was asleep? "Bella, tell me how often he comes." I asked curious to know what he meant by '_but because he was always asleep I didn't see the point.'_ I saw her flinch she was hiding something from me "BELLA!" I shouted hoping for an answer. She didn't give me one.

I thought for a minute before she broke into tears. Maybe I'd pushed her too hard. Bella rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug  
"I'm- s-s-s-sorry d-d-d-dad" she said between sobs. I hugged her back.  
"It's okay bells" I said trying to comfort her. "Get some rest, you look shattered." I added hoping she would. I'd check on her in the morning before I left. see if she was still there. I walked out of the room and switched the light off. When I found my way to my bed I fell into a deep sleep before I even took my gun out of my pocket.

Bella POV

As soon as Charlie left my room I pulled my cell phone from the bedside table were it sat. I dialled Edward's number. He answered after 2 rings.  
"Bella!" he shouted very happy to hear my voice  
"Edward!" I shouted quietly very happy to hear _his _voice too. "Oh Edward! I was so worried! Have Alice and Esme got to you yet?" I asked anxious to hear what happened  
"Yes……" he answered simply  
"And?"  
"I'm grounded. I'm not allowed out unless accompanied by Alice and that's only to go hunting. All the vampires in the house and I had to be attached to the annoying physic one!" I had to laugh at this. Edward hardly ever got annoyed and it was funny when he did get annoyed.  
"want me to call the 'annoying physic' and ask how the wedding plans are going so you can sneak away?" I asked more cheery than before  
"no, I'll deal with her my way." This made me laugh  
"well I'm not grounded I don't think I'll come see you tomorrow first thing, ok?"  
"phew, what a relief! I didn't get you grounded. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, love."  
"I miss you already…" I said ending the conversation and snapping the phone shut.

The night hadn't gone well. But I came out with everything almost the same. Maybe Charlie wouldn't have noticed Edward being bullet-proof and life would go back to normal. I could only hope. At the minute I was happy just that I could still be with Edward and Charlie couldn't stop me. For now he couldn't anyway.

* * *

**what do you think? i think ill make this a oneshot but if people comment i might write more of it.**


	2. the Cullens home

Charlie POV

I woke up and rolled over. The bright green light coming from my alarm clock glowed onto my face. The digital numbers read 6:50. My time to get to the station. I thought I'd check on Bella but she was fast asleep. That was unusual. Then it hit me. He must have been there every night he must keep Bella awake. Knowing this made me angry.

I wonder if last night was a dream. If it was, why is she asleep when she is normally awake this time in the morning? This made me wonder if it in my head. It seems more and more dream like. I mean how could that one man -I dare not even think his name anymore- get into her room past me and then suddenly as if by magic become bullet proof. What's next? Jake turning into a giant wolf? Yeah, right.

Ill ask Bella again today she will know what he is he'd have to have told her. that's when I remembered what he did when Bella started sobbing.

"_Dad, no!__"__ Bella sobbed. I wasn__'__t listening. I just pulled out a gun and aimed for him. This sent Bella sobbing harder. He whispered into her ear low enough that I couldn__'__t hear. She nodded but kept sobbing. I didn__'__t know what he was thinking or what he had said to her but his expression was calm and wary. That__'__s when I pulled the trigger__……_

I wonder what he said to her last night. I knew she wouldn't tell me she would just want to protect him. I hate that bastard! How could Bella even look at him after what he did to her. How he left her before. But what I don't understand is how he could have the nerve to show up with her after her 3 day absence. She was half asleep. When I actually got to talk to her she told me that she was back together with him. I didn't think she was that stupid and here she is getting married to him. I cant trust anyone anymore.

I drifted slowly into my thoughts knowing Bella would be up soon. I checked the clock again at 7:00 before I left the house. That's when I heard the scrambling. I knew Bella was awake now. So before I left the house I left a note. I left the note on the dinner table and left.

Bella POV

I heard Charlie leave the house when I got up at seven. I knew Edward hadn't come back last night because I didn't have another note when I woke up. I had my shower and finished in the bathroom. In my room I threw on a red flannel shirt and some jeans.

When I was ready I ran to my truck. Realising my truck hadn't worked for the last 3 weeks I needed to find a new way to get to the Cullen's house.

Before I got out to the drive to call a cab or maybe wait for Alice I noticed a tiny note on the table. It read:

_This isn__'__t over, Bella when I get home we will talk about what happened last night. I want answers and I wont rest until I get them. _

_Signed Charlie _

After reading the note I got worried. What answers will he ask me for? And how would I lie my way out of this one.

When I got outside I noticed a yellow Porsche speed around the corner to meet me "thank god for your visions Alice!" I murmured loud enough for her to hear. "Hey, Bella! Guess who wanted to see you!" That was when I looked into the back of the car. And there sat the one person I wanted to see. Edward.

"Edward!" I squealed happy to see him allowed out of his house and still existing. I was sure Esme would've tore him to shreds.

"Told you I was grounded!" he called at me. I laughed at him."Get in Bella, were taking you hostage. Your coming to our house!" Alice looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

I didn't refuse the offer I quickly got into the seat as Alice drove towards the Cullen's. "I see your still existing Edward."

"well, I was last time I checked. I see your got in less trouble than me. At least you're allowed out of your house." I laughed at that "guess again Edward! I'm going to get ambushed with questions when I get home. Right, Alice?" we both turned to her as she stopped in front of the house.

"Yes, he'll ambush you with questions like: how is he bullet-proof? What was he dong in your room? How did he get in? and then something about magic and Jacob being a werewolf." me and Edward burst out laughing at the fact he thought Jacob was a werewolf and he was oblivious to the fact he was actually right about that.

Edward and Alice lead me into their open home. Were both Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us. Esme ran over and hugged me just hard enough not to hurt. "Oh Bella! I'm sorry Edward should've been more careful! I'm sorry! And know you have to deal with your father! Oh dear……" Esme started talking very fast. "Esme, Esme. Its okay. I'm not in trouble, yet."

"Edward!" Esme looked over to Edward. Her next victim. "you _will _go and apologise to Charlie, then you _will _tell him it wont happen again, then you _will_ help Bella by make an excuse and you _will _do it now understand?" Esme looked like a mother scolding a child who had done something bad. Edward stared back at Esme before nodding "sorry, mom" he added with a cheeky grin on his face.

Both Alice and Esme left the room. "were are they going?" I asked Edward as they disappeared out of the room. "they have to plan the wedding sometime don't they?" I shrugged as he continued talking "Come on, shall we go to my room?" Edward suggested. I nodded as he picked me up. Realising Carlisle was still there he put me down and walked up the stairs. I followed him seeing the smile on Carlisle's face as he suppressed a laugh.

As we fled into his room we saw Emmett and Rosalie coming out of theirs "hey! Its Bella! I heard you got Edward grounded, what did you do?"

"_I _didn't do anything. Charlie caught Edward in my room last night. Oh and guess what, Charlie _shot_ Edward so now he knows he's bullet-proof!" Emmett started rolling on the floor laughing.

"So what you going to do about this Edward? It could reveal what we are" Rosalie spoke as if she wasn't interested in me like she just didn't want to have to move yet.

"well I'm going to what Esme told me to 'You _will _go and apologise to Charlie, then you _will _tell him it wont happen again, then you _will_ help Bella by make an excuse and you _will _do it now' were her exact words I think. Right Bella?" I nodded at his good imitation of Esme and Edward laughed "well, were going to go hunting. See you later, Edward." Emmett and Rosalie left us alone in the hall.

Edward picked me up again and sped into his room. When we got there he put his music on. Clare de Lune filled the room. "so what am I telling Charlie?" I asked hoping he'd thought this through.

"I thought you could say something about you didn't lead me out last night you told me to go upstairs and then pretended to take me outside. You asked me to stay because you never get time alone with me and you wanted to chat to me before the wedding." he looked pleased with himself for having an answer to my question.

"And being bullet-proof?" I asked. I was surprised to see Edwards smile slip into a frown.

"no clue. I'm only one man I can't think of two hundred things at once…… well, technically I can but that's beyond the point." I laughed at his logic.

"how about…… no bullets in the gun?" I asked Edward laughed smiling my favourite crooked smile

"I'm not sure he's that gullible. But it doesn't matter. Alice doesn't see you blanking out of existence anytime soon. So I say we enjoy the time before the wedding instead of worrying about Charlie." I smiled at him as he carried me onto his little black sofa.

We sat down and he kissed me passionately. After a while he broke away. "You know, I don't think I've played to you in a while. Do you want to come and listen to me play my piano?" I nodded I love listening to Edward play his piano. It always relaxed me to hear him.

When we got to the piano Edward started to play my lullaby. I loved hearing this song. I leaned my aid against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around one of his arms. It didn't make a difference to him. This was my song the music he created for me and I loved every note of it. "Bella, you haven't seen your friends in a while why don't you invite Ben and Angela out on a double date? Alice already saw it happen so they will say yes."

"but your grounded." I reminded him. He chuckled

"I'm older than Alice and Esme besides they said I can go on one condition." uh-oh a condition. If this was Alice the condition would be to surrender me to so she could take me shopping.

"Please tell me its not Alice's condition" I asked begging for it not to be Alice's idea of fun. he nodded and I groaned. Shopping with Alice. Well at least it wasn't dancing that was a plus.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. You go and call Angela and see if she wants to come over I'm sure Ben will follow." We giggled as I reached for the phone and dialled Angela's number. When she picked up she accepted my offer. Angela and Ben were meeting us at a restaurant called La Bella Italia in half an hour. As they got in the car Edward kissed me and then we were off towards the restaurant.

La Bella Italia was the same restaurant that Edward had told me he could read minds and it was on the way home that I found out about who he was. It held many memories for us so we wanted to tell Angela and Ben about our engagement here.


	3. the date

Bella POV

We got to the restaurant Angela and Ben were already there. "what took you so long guys?" Asked Angela getting exited.  
"We have to tell them our news remember?" Edward murmured with a chuckle. I gulped.

I hated telling people I was engaged. Even though I loved Edward more than anything in the whole world I didn't want gossip going around about me. We got a booth table for 4 I sat next to Edward and Angela sat next to Ben. Edward put his arm around my waist holding one of my hands by my side. Ben and Angela were obviously holding hands under the table.

I wondered how Angela and Ben had gotten so close over the weeks after graduation. Like me and Edward, Ben and Angela had been together since junior year at high school. Edward let out a low chuckle making him the centre of attention. Even if he didn't want the attention he got it. Edward put on his innocent face. The one he made when teachers caught us talking or passing notes in class. Making both Ben and Angela look away.

"We have some news," Edward started I looked at him like he'd gone mad. He smiled and kissed my hair.

"What is it, Edward?" asked Angela I started mumbling under my breath. I was saying something about pushy vampires when Edward raised an eyebrow and leaned into my ear.  
"I'll show you pushy!" he murmured low enough for only me to hear. He smiled my favourite crooked smile before his smile turned into a wicked grin. I scowled at him.  
"Edward?" Angela prompted  
"Bella wants to tell you." he said looking at me with the evil grin.

"Evil vampire!" I muttered under my breath just loud enough that I knew Edward heard. He chuckled making me scowl at him.  
"Bella? You have been quiet tonight. What's wrong?" I wanted to answer her but all I could say was "Its to do with the news…" As soon as the words were out I regretted them. Both Angela and Ben looked at me wide eyed. I guessed they misinterpreted. "Bella…… your not pregnant are you?" Angela asked I knew she was generally curious.  
"NO!" I answered "That's just what Charlie said!" I added crossing my arms and frowning

They looked at me, the wild shock leaving their eyes. "Then what is the news? Come on Bella! The suspense is killing me." Angela looked as if she wanted to add more but I just looked up at Edward with a pout on my face. I imitated Esme's 'puppy dog eyes' which made him sigh and frown. "Alright! I'll tell them…" I looked up at him with relief in my eyes and he sighed again kissing my forehead "Bella and I are getting married." he concluded joy colouring his tone. Joy I couldn't have put in my tone.

Edward POV

Bella looked up at me with a pout on my face. she imitated Esme's 'puppy dog eyes' which made me sigh and frown. She had the eyes to perfection. But then again her eyes were always perfect…… They made me feel guilty. I would get her for this later. "Alright! I'll tell them…" Bella looked up at me with relief in her eyes. I sighed again and kissed her forehead "Bella and I are getting married." I concluded joy colouring my tone. Joy I knew Bella couldn't have put in her tone._ So early? I wonder why? _Ben thought, while Angela thought _wow. I wonder when the wedding is._ I saw Bella cringe as both Angela and Ben looked over to her.

"Edward isn't saying it right!" she murmured loud enough so we could all hear. "I am marrying him yes, but then most people will jump to the conclusions that I married him for his money or his looks." I thought of one person who would think that. her ex-best friend, Jessica Stanley. She was the one who showed Bella who I was - not a vampire but what I looked like- Bella told me told me she said all the girls fancied me because of my looks. What else would they like me for my personality? I kept to myself.

"I'm marrying Edward because I love him more than anything in the world. He proposed to me 2 months ago and I haven't regretted saying yes since." I hoped she hadn't. I know I hadn't. It was good to know she didn't regret it just as I was about to say something when she continued "so anyway, you two are invited. Please come! I'd like to see as many of my friends there as possible. Please come" Bella looked at them with pleading eyes.

_Aww its so sweet Bella and Edward! I knew they would be together forever. They were always so inseparable. I love a happy ending._ Angela must've been lost in thought because when I chuckled at her thoughts her head snapped up as if someone called her."What's funny Edward?" Ben asked in a curious voice.  
"Insider joke" I answered seeing Bella's face light up knowing what I was on about. I smiled my crooked smile I knew she liked and she blushed. I would miss that blush when she became a vampire.

Dinner went okay. Bella, Angela and Ben all ate while I sat refusing any food thrown my way. I heard Ben's thoughts. Something along the lines of _who's paying if he's not eating_. this made me chuckle. Low and quiet this time so only Bella could hear.

Just as Bella started her desert I saw some black spiky hair poking out between the bushes in the car park. "Alice!" I whisper growled. Bella squeezed my hand in reassurance before faking to faint so I could take her outside. I knew she'd seen Alice as well. Both Ben and Angela gasped seeing Bella faint.

"Nice move," I murmured into her ear. I saw her lips twitch upwards. She was trying not to smile. "Now watch me act. But don't open your eyes." Her lips twitched again. Before I started my act "Bella?" I asked shaking her lightly "Bella are you okay?" I asked again "Angela, Ben! I think Bella fainted!" they both gasped. Knowing they believed me I carried on. "I'll take her out for some fresh air. I'll bring her back as soon as she's conscious" they both nodded wanting the best for their friend. I picked Bella up and started walking. I carried Bella outside and her eyes were open as soon as we reached the door. "what is she doing here?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea whatsoever." I answered a bit upset that Alice had ruined our night together with Ben and went over to were alice was hiding  
"Alright you can come out now…" I said looking over to the bush with the spikey black hair.  
"How did you see me?" asked an annoyed Alice from behind the bush. I read her thoughts. _uh-oh I got caught oh-well! Hey Edward, you know I was just checking up on you. Oh and your still grounded so I have to be here._ I sighed a long sigh. Bella looked confused. "survalance" I muttered into her ear and she automatically understood. She also let out a sigh knowing that Alice was there to watch me.

"Hey, Alice you don't have to worry. I can look after Edward, he wont go anywhere." I laughed at her logic but Alice just scowled.  
"No offence, Bella, but we're trying to keep him away from you not leave you alone with him. I know when Charlie grounds you it's different but he doesn't know Edward sneaks in to see you. The idea when Edward's grounded is to keep him away from you." I saw Bella pout and I copied her expression.

Both me and Bella walked away from Alice back into the restaurant we heard a protest from Alice "feeling better?" Angela asked as me and Bella walked in Bella nodded and took her seat. I sat down on my seat and Bella stood up I was confused until she sat on my lap. Both Ben, Angela and he waiter were uncomfortable with how Bella sat on my lap but I ignored them I was in a good mood tonight.

Ben POV

I thought tonight would be great. Seeing Bella and Cullen. Angela was very exited. She hadn't seen Bella since graduation. On the other hand neither of us had minded if Edward Cullen was there or not. We both knew how inseparable he and Bella were in high school. But that didn't prepare us for the news that hit us.

**Flashback (its long so not in italics)**

"Alright! I'll tell them…" Bella looked up at Edward with relief in her eyes. Edward sighed again and kissed her forehead "Bella and I are getting married." he concluded joy colouring my tone. so early? I wonder why? I thought I saw Bella cringe as both me and Angela looked over to her.

"Edward isn't saying it right!" she murmured loud enough so we could all hear. "I am marrying him yes, but then most people will jump to the conclusions that I married him for his money or his looks." I cold think of a few people who would do that. For one her ex-best friend, Jessica Stanley. I'm sure she would spread the gossip around as well.

"I'm marrying Edward because I love him more than anything in the world. He proposed to me 2 months ago and I haven't regretted saying yes anyway, you two are invited. Please come! I'd like to see as many of my friends there as possible. Please come" Bella looked at us with pleading eyes.

Of course we'd come she was one of our best friends.

Angela must have been lost in thought because when Edward chuckled her head snapped up as if someone called her."What's funny Edward?" I asked in a curious voice.

"Insider joke" He answered seeing Bella's face light up. He smiled the crooked smile that made Bella melt and she blushed.

Dinner went okay. Bella, Angela and I all ate while Edward sat refusing any food thrown his way. I thought something along the lines of who's paying if he's not eating. Both myself and Angela gasped seeing Bella faint. Edward started shaking Bella but there was no response. In the end he took her outside so me and Angela were alone

**End flashback**

Bella and Edward had just come back in. Edward looked a little pissed and Bella looks a little shocked. When I asked him what was wrong he'd just say it was nothing. Bella kept looking out the window and giggling at something. Edward would look out and smile too before kissing Bella on the head.

At the end of dinner, both Edward and I pulled out our wallets. I put mine away as he had insisted on paying for both shares of food. Bell blushed as Edward pulled out $100 and paid for all three of us without even breaking the smile on his lips.

I looked over to Bella to thank her for the invite to the wedding but she was staring up into Edward's eyes. Edward was looking back at her. I looked at Angela who shrugged. When I turned back to them Edward was looking at me. "Your welcome, Ben. We hope you can both make it. It is going to be the best day of our lives." I wondered how he knew what I was going to say.

"Maybe it will be the best day of your life don't be so sure about me…" I heard Bella grumble. Edward gave her a disapproving look and whispered something into her ear. Bella scowled at whatever Edward had said to her. She said something back so me and Angela couldn't hear. Whatever she said made Edward shake his head in disapproval.

Both me and Angela left the restaurant before Bella and Edward. We noticed Edward's Volvo wasn't in its space. Instead there was a yellow Porsche. We walked past the Porsche. The window was wound down and inside was little Alice Cullen. She nodded to us as we passed. I raised my hand and smiled at her.

When Edward and Bella came out of the restaurant I saw Edward freeze and Bella fall to the floor laughing. Edward snapped his head around t see Bella on the floor. He picked her up off the ground and kissed her passionately before they walked over to the Porsche.

Alice POV

Edward and Bella walked over to me. I could see Ben and Angela watching us from across the lot. "hey, guys! How about I take Bella home and then tie Edward to his piano. Your still grounded Edward!" I was joking with the bit about tying Edward to the piano but Bella obviously took it literally because he clung onto Edward and pulled herself closer to him. "kidding. I'm kidding!" I laughed. Edward growled at me. I laughed harder. Neither Bella or Edward looked amused at my joke.

that's when I had a vision.  
_"Bella, I don't want to hear it! Get out!" Charlie pushed Bella out the door as her sobs tore through the room.  
"Dad no! Where would I go?" asked Bella  
"I DON'T CARE BELLA! OUT!"_

When I got back to reality I realised both Bella and Edward were staring at me. Edwards eyes stared into nothing. Bella stared at me then back to Edward. She recognised his expression and here eyes grew wider. "how much trouble am I in?" she asked eyes as blank as Edward's. I think Edward had gone into shock he didn't move so I had to answer her "a bit…"


	4. new home

Chapter 4

Bella POV

"_How much trouble am I in?__"__ I asked eyes as blank as Edward__'__s. I think Edward had gone into shock he didn__'__t move so Alice answered me __"__A bit__…"_

"And by a bit how much trouble do you mean?" I asked curious.

"Lets just say, you'd better start packing Bella. Charlie has decided since your late home your going to be kicked out of home." Edward answered this time not keeping his eyes off the blank abyss ahead.

"or so I saw…" Alice added.

Alice and Edward drove me home. Alice came in with me and Edward went round the back to help me pack if I needed help. When I got in I saw Charlie waiting for me in the chair I had once portrayed Edward sitting in. "Bella, where have you been?" Charlie asked calmly.

"Chill, Charlie, she was out with me we went shopping." Alice answered looking in the opposite direction. with a uninterested look on her face.

"Alice would you like to leave now? I need some time alone with Bella." His voice was calm but I could hear the authority it.

"Sure, Charlie. Ill see you tomorrow Bella." Alice said adding a glance to the back window. I nodded as if telling her to wait with Edward. She nodded back and came over kissing me on the cheek and hugging me before she silently went out the door.

"dad I…" I started to plea. He wasn't having it.

"Bella tell me what he was doing in your room or just get out now…" he was trying to keep calm but I could hear his teeth grinding together and I could see the anger in his eyes. I sighed.

"dad I…" I started more slowly but his eyes portrayed his anger perfectly. He was livid. He wouldn't be in the mood to listen to me babble on about some lies. He wouldn't listen to lies now.

Edward once told me that Charlie never believed any of my lies but it made him better to just let me get on with my life. I remembered that night. It was the night he got me to say yes to marrying him. I remembered it well. He kissed me like we didn't have his boundaries. And I liked the idea that he didn't mind that we went over his boundary lines.

"I didn't lead Edward out last night I told him to go upstairs and then pretended to take him outside. I asked him to stay because I never get time alone with him. I wanted to chat to him before the wedding." I was glad Edward had made u the story already I wasn't in the mood to worry.

Maybe Alice was wrong and he wasn't going to kick me out. But all my hopes were crushed as none of the anger faded from his eyes as I explained my story to him. Charlie snorted. Looking at me with anew hate added to his livid expression. A hate for Edward maybe.

"Bella I don't want to hear it! Get out!" Charlie might've shouted the fords. I could tell as soon as he started the sentence Charlie wasn't letting up and the outcome Alice had seen was going to happen. Charlie attempted to push me out the door as I stood there.

"Dad no! Where would I go?" I asked. Looking straight into his eyes about to burst into tears. I noticed tears in his eyes too.

"I DON'T CARE BELLA! OUT!" he shouted at me that's when I burst into tears and fainted. The last thing I heard was the voice of my angel as he ran into Charlie's home. I heard his angry hiss at Charlie as he came over to me supporting me with his cold grasp.

"Bella!" Edward called as I woke up. I noticed we were in Alice's Porsche on the way back to the Cullen's home.

"What happened? Were am I going to live?" I asked still dazed from my fainting spell but I could tell my love had me on his lap. "You fainted Bella" Edward said warmly brushing his lips against my neck.

"Then I came in -using the back door-I hissed at Charlie for what he had done to you before I ran out of the house -human speed- with you in my arms. He didn't have time to protest as I carried you out." The car stopped. We were at the house.

"so were will I stay?" I asked worried I had no place to go. Edward smiled.

"why in my house of course! Were would be safer?" I was happy as he carried me towards the door of his, our house. "How about my stuff?" I asked as he put me down on the familiar black sofa.

"Alice is picking some of you favourite items but apart from that Alice had a whole line of clothes delivered for you."

I was happy to hear his low chuckle in my ear. I was glad to see him happy. Whenever he was happy I was happy. I was even happier when he smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"Oh and you have your own room. Esme loves to decorate. She will use any excuse. I hope you like your new room. Its right next to my room." I realised we weren't in Edward's room. This wasn't his sofa it was black, yes, but it was longer. I looked around the room.

I saw the few pictures I had taken with my camera on my eighteenth birthday. But only the ones before I came here for a party. I remembered what happened when I did get there. I didn't like to remember what happened on that night. It was the night before Edward left and I didn't want to remember that either.

In the corner of the room was a small brass bed. It had small gems embedded in the pale white covers "sparkles like diamonds…" I whispered. I saw the sun glint through the windows, reflecting off Edward and my new bed. Both sparkled brightly and both were mine.

I looked up at Edward about to thank him for what he and his family had done for me. But his eyes did that smouldering thing and I forgot what I was going to say. He leaned down and kissed me like he usually would when we were alone.

I was enjoying this kiss. Edward noticed I needed to come up for air so he moved the train of kisses down to my neck. I had another glimpse around the room. There was a TV in the corner of the room accompanied by a DVD player. After I saw the TV he started kissing my lips again.

I was too distracted by Edward's lips on mine to notice Alice and Jasper entering the room. I only noticed they were there when Jasper sent calming waves our way. I broke away embarrassed. Edward chuckled but kissed my cheek and stopped. Pulling me into a tight embrace Edward sat me on his lap.

"well, well, well, Edward! I'd expect that much love and lust from Emmett and Rose but not you and Bella!" I blushed.

I'm sure I wasn't letting off _that _much love and lust. At least he didn't say anything about me wanting more. He could probably feel my wanting more than he was giving me. I was sure if Edward could've blushed he would've. "Jasper!" he hissed.

"Relax, Edward!" Alice defended Jasper. Like he couldn't relax with Jasper in the room. "We just came to tell you Esme will have some dinner on the table for Bella in about 5 minutes so you better start to make your way down there." Alice looked over to glance at me before looking back to Edward

"Yes Alice we will come. I Can't wait." Edward looked over to Alice obviously answering her unasked question. "and we will be on our way to dinner now." before either Alice or I could say another word Edward grabbed me around the waist and put me in my usual place on his back. Next he swooped down the stairs almost knocking Carlisle over in his haste.

When we got downstairs Esme had some food laid food on the big table. "hello Bella." she greeted me as I sat down at the table. Edward sat next to me and held my hand. " I hope you like chicken." she added. I looked at the steaming plate in front of me. It was a small piece of chicken next to it was a small salad.

I thanked Esme for the food. As I ate I noticed how hard it must be to touch human food for her. After all Edward told me the food smelled horrible as it tasted to vampires. Bu I didn't think it smelled bad. Only they do. It was delicious anyway. Before I left the table I thanked Esme once more.

I walked up to my new room amazed of how easily I navigated around the giant house. I found my pyjamas on my bed and walked into the small bathroom they had built onto the end of my room. When I was ready for bed I walked back into my room. Edward was sitting on my sofa like a statue. As I walked in his head snapped up to me.

"Edward!" I cheered happily. He smiled my crooked smile before frowning.

"you cant go to a baseball game like that Bella. You might want to change." I realised that the game was what Alice had told him about in her head. I went and changed into some clothes. As I came out of my I saw Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle standing outside my window.

The baseball game was great. Edward's team won. Emmett was such a sore looser it was untrue. He practically punched a hole _through_ a tree he hit it so hard. Rosalie mostly took out the loss while shopping. She dragged Alice to the mall as soon as the game was over.

When we got home I changed back into my pyjamas. I lay in my bed waiting for sleep to overcome me. Edward got to me faster than sleep did. He came and stroked my hair. "Bella you need to sleep." Edward insisted. But I wasn't sleeping yet. I had too many questions about earlier. I sat up and got out of my bed. Edward sighed and walked after me as I sat on the big black sofa.

"I have some questions about what happen with……… Charlie" I didn't even what to think about what had happened let alone say my fathers name. Edward sighed

"What do you want to know?" he asked obviously not to happy with the new subject.

"I want to know what thoughts were running through his head when you came in and hissed at him" I had to think the works before saying them. But _hissed _at him meant another hint to his vampirism. Damn! What if Charlie found out? What would happen then?

"His thoughts were - and I quote - '_what is _he_ doing here? I don't even care! Maybe Bella called him. Telling hi to sneak in again so they could have fun pushing my limits'_ after that his thoughts weren't to pleasant and the words he used will not leave my mouth." I thought of Edward speaking Charlie's foul language. And shuddered. I already knew what sort of language he would use and I didn't want Edward to repeat it.

"what will happen to you now?" I asked Edward curious for his safety "Charlie can have you thrown in a cell. And trust me he would have a list of things he could jail you for. I think he would be more determined to see you down than Aro was for me to become a vampire" I saw Edward wince as I mentioned Aro. He was one of the trio that made the volturi.

"I don't know." Edward answered with a sigh. "our family may have to move away…" I gasped at the thought of Edward and his family moving and leaving me again… Edward must've seen how I had misunderstood the sentence. He looked shocked "Bella, you know I wouldn't leave you. Never have I been so stupid as the day I left you. I would never hurt you like that again, never. You _are_ part of my our family now and if we move you can move with us."

I was content now knowing Edward wasn't leaving me anytime soon. I leaned against his shoulder and drifted into a sleep clouded with dreams of me, Edward and his family in a new place, new school, new life. I would be a new me then and it clouded my dreams like an unsure mist. I wasn't content about that part of my life thought the rest of my life was falling into place.


	5. Charlie

Chapter 5

Charlie POV

I looked out the window where Bella had disappeared over a day ago. I was a bit rough on her last night. What if what she said was really true and it was her fault he was in her room. Then I wouldn't be loosing my mind. I wondered where she would be staying now. Probably at the Cullen's. How would they make room for her? It didn't matter. I didn't think I would see Bella until the wedding, if I was invited still.

I heard a knock at the door. A single knock. That meant it could be only one person, Jake. Jacob came every week to hopefully get a glimpse of the rarely seen at home Bella. I sighed and went to open the door. "Hey Charlie! How's Bella? Any chance of seeing her today." I looked at him the sadness obvious in my eyes. Jake's face dropped immediately.

"Where is she?" he asked authority in his voice. An authority I would never normally hear in fun-loving Jake's voice. "I'm not sure. Edward has her" at this I saw Jake relax. He looked calmer. But he had a kind of mask on his face like he was doing my job and becoming a police cop himself. Like he couldn't show any of his emotions to anyone not even me.

"looks like I'm going to call bloodsucker manor then." he said picking up the phone off the receiver.

Bella POV

I sat on my new bed waiting for Edward to come back from hunting. I'd been hiding from Alice since she wanted to play 'Barbie Bella' and I knew how that always ended up. In four words: very badly for me. I curled up hoping she would forget I was here. "I know your in the house Bella! The dog is ringing for you!" she shouted for my benefit. All the other vampires would've heard her if she talked normally.

Just then the phone rang. A familiar husky voice called my name "Bella! Why aren't you at home?" Jacob asked me.

"I _am _home Jake." I heard him gasp and mutter to Charlie what I had just said "what are you doing at Charlie's?" I asked knowing the answer that would come out of his mouth would be…

"I was looking for you" he answered. Of course he was. Was he ever doing anything else.

"oh…" I answered simply unable to say much else.

"Are you coming home soon Bella?" Jacob asked again.

"I _am _home Jake." I insisted again. He sighed he knew he was getting nowhere with this.

"Charlie's worried about you. You know that don't you, Bella?"

"I don't care Jake he kicked me out."

"he wasn't thinking… so are you com-"

"no Jake! I'm home _now_. I'm not going back to that hell hole again! Its getting too dangerous for Charlie. I need to be with the Cullen's when I become one of them and Charlie's always in danger with me near. The newborn's last year, the Volturi, Victoria, James. I'm a danger magnet! Tell him I said goodbye and I'm not coming back!" I slammed the phone shut. I didn't care if the phone broke as I threw it across the house towards Alice. "Hey!" she shouted "I'm not the pushy werewolf who thinks you're in the wrong because you left on Charlie's demand!"

I felt so useless. I was hurting everyone today. I felt the tears run down my face as I started crying. I held my hands to my face and ran up the stairs into my room. I curled up into a ball on my bed to keep people from seeing the downpour of tears. A pair of cold hands ran across my back and forehead. I knew it was probably Alice so I pushed against the body of the vampire comforting me "go away!" I sobbed curling up again. A cold pair of lips pressed against my hair. "What did I do, Bella?" asked my dazzling angel. I threw myself into him and sobbed into his chest.

Edward was so shocked he didn't know what to do now. He put his arms around me. "Its ok Bella, what did the mutt say?" I knew he would blame himself or Jacob. He never thought I just needed to cry for one minute. I shook my head against his chest. He didn't bother asking again he lay me on my bed and hummed my lullaby. More to himself than me but it was comforting to know he was there.

I woke up groggily that morning. My eyes were sore from crying and my pillow was stained with tears. I found a note on my bed. I opened it to see the writing I always wanted to see in notes. His writing.

_Alice told me what happened, don__'__t worry she said you__'__ll get over it._

_I wanted to tell you to steer clear of Alice she wants to make up for the fact she was one of the reasons for your crying fits last night._

_What were your other reasons? I need to know your alright. Don__'__t worry ill be back soon. I had a few errands to run. _

_Alice is making sure you don__'__t leave the house. Your not going anywhere while I__'__m away._

_Be safe my Bella,_

_E. _

I looked at the note. Another interrogation. From another member of my family. I considered Edward my family now since we were getting married in lest than a month. I looked up at the ceiling. What would I tell Edward when he got back from wherever he was? What had Alice said to him? I sat there wondering for a long time before I walked into my bathroom to have my shower. The hot water felt good against my skin but not as good as my loves cold hands. When I came out some clothes were laid on my bed. I put on the short skirt and strappy t-shirt.

I think Alice had finally snapped. A mini skirt and spaghetti straps? What was she thinking? "Bella?" asked a high soprano voice at the door "its Alice. Please don't be mad at me! can I come in?" Alice sounded worried.

"Yes, Alice, of course you can come in. Why would I say no?" Alice walked into the room cautiously.

"Are you ok?" she asked narrowing he eyes at me. What did she mean by that?

"I'm fine, Alice. Why wouldn't I be?" Alice looked at me through her narrowed eyes before her expression melted into sadness.

"please, please, please, forgive me Bella! I didn't mean to make you cry last night. I wasn't mad at you I was mad at the dog. Please, please, _please_ Bella!" she put her face in her hands and sighed. Alice sounded really sad and like she was blaming herself for my crying last night.

I walked over to Alice. I hugged her tightly but she didn't move she had become a statue like Edward always did when he was upset. "It wasn't your fault, Alice. don't worry about it."

"Edward was right, you forgive everyone so easily."

"speaking of Edward, where is he?" I gave into my curiosity what errands did he have to run. Alice sighed and looked out the window

"He dropped a note at Charlie's. Then he went to see Carlisle at the hospital to ask him something." Alice shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Alice, what's with the clothes?" I asked curious about why I had such showy clothes on in the near summer. Alice looked up and smiled a wicked smile.

"you'll find out later." she said through her grin. I shrugged letting that one drop

"So when will he be back?" I asked trying to change the subject. Alice's smile grew. "an hour, but your about to get a visitor. Go answer the door Bella."

With that the doorbell rang. I went to answer it hesitating to see who it was. It was a upset looking Charlie. I gasped in surprise at my visitor. "Aren't you going to let him in?" Alice called down the stairs. "Bella, I know you are so just open the door for him." I sighed but reluctantly opened the door for Charlie. He looked up at me happily as I opened the door fully.

"Bella! Its good to see you"

I looked at him no emotion betraying my anger at him. "what do _you_ want?" I asked my tone sounded hostile and I saw him wince at my tone. He looked uncomfortable being in the house.

"I came because the note said to." his answer was simple. I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to act dumb.

"note?" I asked. He handed me a small piece of paper. Just as expected it was in Edwards neat handwriting. I sighed as I read through it.

_Charlie, I know you don__'__t like me that much but I wanted to tell you that Bella will be safe with me. Please visit if you wish, have no hesitation. I__'__m sure Bella will forgive you soon. Tell the d- Jacob, my exact words: I win, _

_Edward. _

I stared at the note then to Alice who came up behind me. My expression was pained and angry. "Edward!" I hissed through my teeth. Alice patted my shoulder. My rage decreased as Jasper entered the room. I looked at him thankfully and he nodded. "hello love." he said walking over to Alice. He kissed her on the check before kissing her on the lips.

"Jasper! We have a guest" Alice complained kissing him back for a minute.

I heard a car in the driveway. "so that's who owns the Volvo." Charlie muttered. I was suddenly both raged and relived. I was glad to hear my love was back. "Edward Antony Mason Cullen" I only ever used his full name -including human surname- when I was very mad at him. That wasn't often. "get your ass here before I get Emmett to kick it to Italy." I shouted down the drive. I saw Charlie looking a little smug so I sent a death glare his way. I'd only said Italy because of the volturi were there. Timbuktu would work just as well.

With that he was next to me stroking my hair. "what did I do this time?" he asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"do you want the list or just the main points?" I asked no amusement in my voice as I raised an eyebrow at him. Jasper sent calming waves my way but it wasn't working. I gave him a glare and he backed away. Edward looked at Charlie then back at me. I shrugged. He sighed. Giving in to my anger. Wanting me to be happy instead of enraged like I was.

"please excuse us." Edward mumbled as he walked me up the stairs. As soon as we were out of his earshot I started the roll of questions.

"what did I say last night?" I started. Question 1 of many.

"mostly 'I can't go back' and then my name but once you said 'stupid pushy dog' what did you mean by that?" I wasn't in the mood for any of his questions. I didn't look into his eyes knowing they would be smouldering.

"I'm asking the questions not you. You know I don't like Alice keeping me hostage. But in my own home? Why?" I hid my agony that he didn't trust me alone with my rage. "Alice had a vision nothing to serious. Just you going out into the woods and getting lost. I made sure you stayed her. We wouldn't want you catching a chill in your nice new clothes." We both looked down at me at the same time I blushed bright red as he looked back to my face. He pulled my face up by my chin "well that didn't last long" he said referring to my temper tantrum.

"you wait. I'm still going to give you a hard time." h e looked down at me with a frown one eyebrow raised. I still had way more questions.

I decided to hold off on the interrogation for enough time to kiss him we kissed for so long I heard Charlie fake cough from downstairs to tell us he was still there. "ok last question." I said looking up at him he stood there very still. "what errands did you run?" this was the most burning question so it was always going to happen that he wasn't going to answer it.

"Charlie's waiting downstairs he wants to talk to you ill tell you about my errands later as for now go talk to your father." with that I slumped down the stairs t meet my doom.


	6. Doom

**Chapter 6**

**Charlie POV**

i know its not that long but im busy

* * *

I watched as Bella came down the stairs to meet me. Her expression was unreadable. Bella kept looking up at Edward as she walked. He gave her a reassuring smile. It sickens me to even think it but it could be love. I was never like this with Renée though…

"Stupid overprotective vampires. Stupid overprotective Charlie. Stupid mongrel dog!" Bella was hissing under her breath. I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear that. Dog? Vampire? Overprotective Charlie! Now I definitely wasn't meant to hear that! Edward put a finger to Bella's lips and whispered something to Bella. His eyes flickered to me once before looking down on Bella again.

Bella never looked at me as she came closer. The only reason I knew she knew I was there was because she spoke to me -with hostility- but she did speak "what do _you _want?" she asked or more like growled.

"be nice…" Edward murmured into her ear. Bella scowled but obliged to his command.

"Well, Charlie? What do you want?" she still had a hostile tone but you could tell she was trying not to sound as hostile.

"to see you. Why else would I be here?" I asked eyes gesturing to Edward then to the rest of the family in turn. I had no grudge against the others but Edward…

Edward hissed and Bella chuckled. "Be nice…" she teased him. Edward chuckled then and kissed the top of her head. Bella turned to him with love in her eyes. Edward kissed her forehead. I coughed to remind them I was there. Bella looked at me all love gone. It was replaced by the loathing that was there before.

"well, you've seen me, now you can leave." she said spinning on one heel, tripping, and walking up the stairs. I saw Edward chuckle before walking up the stairs after her. I stood there waiting to be escorted out of the house. Soon after Edward came down the stairs carrying a protesting Bella. "Edward!" she whined as he carried her towards me. "sorry, love, you have to see him or he will keep coming back." Edward whispered into her ear somehow I heard him.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest but didn't complain anymore. Edward put her down on her feet when they were close enough. "I wanted to ask you to come back." I said to her when I knew she was listening. "I made a mistake and I don't want you to suffer for it."

"suffer?" she asked one eyebrow raised.

"suffer with having to move and with the gossip that will be going round the town when either Jake tells mike or when Angela calls to ask you to come over." I explained. I thought I had her beat but I wasn't even close. Her eyes looked more distraught at the idea of gossip about her. Tears welled up in her eyes like she was going to snap and go crying up the stairs again.

"can I borrow your phone Edward?" she asked her eyes wide with shock at what I had just said I could hear a sort of quiver in her voice. Edward handed Bella the phone. deep concern coloured his expression as he looked at Bella. Bella dialled a number I hadn't seen before. "hello? Mrs. Stanley? Is Jessica there? Its Bella." I saw Bella bite down hard on her lip as the suspense was built by the silence.

"Bella…" Edward whined a pained expression on his face. "don't tell her." how did he have a right to tell her what to do? I wasn't allowed but he was? That moment we all - all being me Edward and Bella- heard a reply buzz on the other end of the line.

Bella POV

"hi Jessica. Its me, Bella." I felt uneasy doing this but I wasn't going to let Charlie pressure me into living with him again. I knew if I just told Jessica, my ex-best friend, the news would be around in a day or two. The news that I had moved in with the Cullen's because Charlie was stressing me too much.

"hello, Bella. What do you want?" she sounded like she wanted gossip. Why deny her fun…

"I just wanted to tell you I was moving in with the Cullen's- most likely into Edwards room- because Charlie is stressing me." I added the last part for his benefit.

"and you are telling me this because……?" she pressed.

"because you can spread it around faster than anyone I know, faster than Jake or Charlie. Please let everyone in your phonebook who went to our school know, okay?"

"'kay, see you Bella…" I snapped the phone shut. Turning back to Charlie.

"happy?" I asked attempting to run up the stairs in tears. I fell over thin air and tripped. Charlie came closer so I got up and this time managed to run from him. As I ran away from him I felt a cold grasp on my wrist.

"you cant run forever Bella…" Edward whispered into my ear.

"but I can try…" I replied trying to pull my wrist out of his grasp. He let go and I ran up to his room. I knew if he wanted he could've stopped me, but he didn't even try. Edward let me run up the stairs dazed and confused.


	7. 20 years later

**This is going to be the last chapter because I have lost the will to write this story, I don't write about twilight much anymore, I write stories about Emily, Stefan, Lizzie, Geoff, Matt and Lauren who are my own characters and I write on the paper I got for Christmas. I won't update much anymore, once a term maybe but not as often as when I first start a story.**

**Sorry....**

* * *

Edward pov

Bella had run up the stairs and I'd convinced Charlie to leave. As soon as she had stopped crying she decided to come downstairs. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was dripping I could hear her lightly sniffing and see her bottom lip quivering. She looked like a mess.

I went over to her following her as she went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Bella," was all I needed to say for her to run and crash into my arms. She sobbed and kissed me forcefully. I pulled her away.

"After the wedding." I reminded her softly, she smiled weakly and nodded at me leaning in and kissing me more passionately.

"Can we leave straight after the wedding? I don't want to see anyone, I just want to l leave and come back in fifty, sixty, seventy years from now, when my father and all the others in the town are dead." She looked torn up to say this but I nodded at her and took her up to her room so she could sleep.

* * *

20 year later (**sorry....**)

My life was going perfect. Bella and I had been married and she had somehow gotten pregnant with me as the father. We had three Children, Josh, Lloyd and Nessa. Josh and Lloyd were human but Nessa was a vampire. Nessa almost killed Bella when she was in labour but I managed to save Bella by turning her into a vampire. So now Bella and I live in a small cottage in the middle of Alaska just behind the big Cullen HQ as everyone called it now, it was our first day at school and Esme was at home cooking while the rest of us all went to school and the boys to work. Bella kissed them all goodbye and we ran to school together.

Bella never saw Charlie again, he never came to the wedding and he never called. We got a single note from him once saying that her thought he was crazy and that he thought I was already dead. He said he now knew I was undead and pieced together that I was a vampire. He said he wouldn't tell anyone and that he was going to kill himself. He said he was old and had no life and nothing to live for now his friend Billy had been killed.

We knew what happened, Jake got too upset when he found out that Bella and I were having children and not coming back. He accidently killed Billy and after killed himself because he couldn't deal with the grief of his father's death on his hands.

I never told Bella that Charlie, Jake and Billy were dead. She didn't mention them so neither did I. We lived happily and as our children grew they all found people to be with. Nessa still looked eighteen but the boys looked in their twenties. Nessa grew fast and soon became stuck at the age of eighteen. She didn't like the fact but she was happy for the eternal beauty.

Her boyfriend james knew about us and Bella and I found it hard to like him because of his name. He understood when we told him and said that we could call him 'general pain' as a joke (**it was on a spoof I watched.**) we did, only because he was marring Nessa in the spring and I had to change him. Now _that _was the pain, lately I didn't want to leave the bedroom but Bella insisted on school. It just so happens the school frowns upon PDA very much. (**Public displays of affection fyi**) ok so it wasn't so much affection as opposed to... lust?

We were making out and I was feeling her up. It wasn't a big deal to us but the school, yes. Everyone laughed when we got caught and they took the mick. Not that I minded.

I wondered how different our lives would've been if Charlie hadn't walked in on us. I wondered how different it would've been. I mentally thanked Charlie for what he did. He made my life the best possible and me the happiest man alive- err... dead


End file.
